


Greed Island: Kurapika's spelling lessons.

by BusyBizzy114



Series: HunterxHunter oneshots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biscuit does not get enough fighting time for someone that badass, Gen, Gon Freeces is sunshine, Imagine checking your work over before posting, Killua is a supportive assassian bestie, Kurapika deserves a happy ending, Kurapika deserves more screentime, couldn't be me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusyBizzy114/pseuds/BusyBizzy114
Summary: What if Kurapika went to greed island after Killua mentioned how Chrollo was listed there? Then decided to show them the official spelling of the name?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck
Series: HunterxHunter oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819597
Kudos: 37





	Greed Island: Kurapika's spelling lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend that Kurapika somehow got access to the game, but there was only one slot which is why Melody isn't there as well.

Kurapika was pretty powerful, Killua would give him that. And while his power would not be as strong against people who weren’t Spiders, he would still be a useful ally to help defeat the Soufrabi Pirates, especially since they needed eight competent members to win. He would also be undeniably useful on the off chance that the person Gon wanted to contact was actually Chrollo. 

Kurapika arriving did set their timeline off though. Gon was so excited to show off his new moves, and it took a solid hour to explain to Biscuit that Kurapika was not another woman joining the group, but was in fact, male. However, Kurapika did figure out the rules of the game pretty quick, Killua had to admit, and he learned them from Goreinu which allowed him and Gon to train, which was pretty useful. 

It did lead to the question, had they managed to surpass Kurapika? Even though he started learning Nen at the same time as them, it felt like he was leagues above them. Now though, after Biscuit’s brutal training regime, and his electricity and Gon’s strength, maybe they did manage to improve more than him. Asking him directly could be rude, and while Kurapika was likely to respond in that overly formal polite way of his, Killua couldn’t just blurt it out and look like he didn’t view Kurapika as a friend, and just as competition instead. How to go about it?

“HEY KURAPIKA! I BET IM STRONGER THAN YOU! YOU SHOULD SPAR ME!” 

Of course Gon wouldn’t even think twice about it. He always managed to break social norms in such a naviee way that people didn’t get offended. It was part of the reason Killua liked him, and it was also extremely useful in this scenario. It looked like Kurapika was considering sparring him as well.

“Are you CRAZY! No way, I forbid it! We can’t afford for either of you to get injured if we plan to meet up with this Chrollo Lucifer guy tomorrow!” Biscuit screeched 

“Hmm, yes I agree with Biscuit. I have been mainly working on my detection skills with Melody as opposed to fighting, and besides while he is most certainly an imposter, he must have skill to have the confidence to impersonate him” 

“Hang on Kurapika” Gon asked “how do you know that it’s an imposter?”  
Idiot Gon! Killua had already explained to him that Kurapika would have felt the nen!

“Oh.” Kurapika blinked “sorry I was under the impression that Killua had informed you. I will feel it if Chrollo gets his nen back. On top of that, his name is spelled incorrectly”.

Now Killua was taking the blame. He was going to kill Gon, he already told him this! And - “wait, what do you mean his name is spelled incorrectly, it looks correct to me?”

C H R O L L O L U C I F E R

That was right? Wasn’t it?

“Here, let me spell it out for you over here. This is how you actually spell his name”

Moving over to sit on one of the rocks from the boulder Gon smashed earlier, he his sword to write in the sand, his back turned from the rest of them. When he stopped, Gon bounced over, then froze.

Oh no, Killua recognized that look. Steam was coming out of Gon’s ears. He was completely confused. How weird could the spelling be? Honestly, sometimes Gon was such an idiot. Killua put his hands behind his head and walked over.

“Honestly Gon, how bad can...it be?” Trailing off as he saw the spelling. 

Q U W R O F W R L C C Y W R L I R

“WHAAAAAAT?” Biscuit screeched as Goreinu just stared off into space with a look of contemplation. 

“Yes.” Kurapika responded. “I really don’t understand the confusion. It makes sense with the phonetics of your language”

Your language. Why did Kurapika not include himself in that?

“However, it is now clear to you why I know it is an imposter. If you wish, we can try to confront this person tonight instead of tomorrow and attempt to recruit them on our team”.

“Yes! Let’s go now!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly tempted to continue this and have had Kurapika learn from Melody to hear people's theme songs, which I know isn't a real thing, but I think would be really cool. Imagine Hisoka is stalking them and they can't sense it, but Kurapika just hears spanish guitars and knows? Also, I love that whatever the canon language is, it is not Kurapika's first language. I actually headcanon that it's part of the reason he's so formal, and in the Kurta language he talks with an obscene amount of slang.


End file.
